Ancient Druids (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary The Ancient Druids 'were once the protectors of Ravenwood before Merle Ambrose founded it. When evils such as The Devourer starting wreaking havoc across the Spiral, they used their powers to seal those evils into an eternity of nothingness. Many years later, those evils escaped and the druids depended on the Scion of Bartleby to seal these enemies away once again. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 2-B Name: Druids Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Unknown Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Druid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Magic Detection (Can sense magic of others and auras), Cosmic Awareness, Aura, Immortality (Type 1), Teleportation (Teleportation is the primary form of movement in the game), Self-Sustenance (Type 1',), Life Manipulation (Life magic focuses on the ability to create life from nothingness), Morality Manipulation (Powerful Life magic can turn peaceful things savage), Healing (All schools of magic can heal. Even Shadow Magic), Earth Manipulation (Can cause earthquakes with Myth Magic), Death Manipulation (Death magic allows users to grant death to whatever they wish), Necromancy (Through the power of Death Magic, users can control the dead), Life-Force Absorption (Spells such as the Call of Khruhlu can drain the opponents life-force, as can most spells of the death schools), Fear Manipulation (Death magic allows users to pull fears out of themselves and unleash it on the enemy. Shadow Magic can create embodiments of fears), Willpower Manipulation (Death magic allows users to strengthen their own will), Summoning (Can summon minions from any of the schools of magic), Ice Manipulation (Ice Magic can cause damage over-time, attack with powerful Ice, give powerful defenses and many other things), Weather Manipulation (Storm Magic can control the weather), Electricity Manipulation (Storm Magic can control electricity), Fire Manipulation (Fire Magic can burn over time, engulf opponents in flames and many other things), Danmaku (Via every AoE spell), Sealing (Imprisoned evils such as The Devourer in an eternity of nothingness through powerful magic), Transmutation, Probability Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Reality Warping (Shadow Magic can change, redefine, manipulation, change and form reality), Matter Manipulation, Healing (Shadow Magic can tear matter apart and heal), Passive Power Nullification (Shadow Magic nullifies the powers of those around it), Conceptual Manipulation (Shadow Magic can change conceptual affiliations and create embodiemnts of fears), Petrification (Shadow Magic petrified Sofia Darkside), Fire Manipulation (Morganthe said Shadow Magic was burning cold), Attack Reflection (Shadow Magic can make warped reflections of what is or was), Animated Shadow (Shadow Magic allows users to summon animated shadow creatures to aid them in battle), Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Shadow Magic can turn dreams into nightmares and interact with memories), Fear Manipulation (Beings without Shadow Magic can be scared of users with Shadow Magic. Shadow Magic can create embodiments of fear), Resistance Negation to Magic (Shadow Magic can bypass resistances to magic), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Shadow Magic protects the mind. In order to become one with Shadow magic, you have to destroy embodiments of your fears and nightmares), Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation, Petrification, Fire Manipulation and Attack Reflection (Users of Shadow Magic can gain resistance towards abilities it itself grants) 'Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level '(Imprisoned evils such as The Devourer in an eternity of nothingness) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Scaling from The Player) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multiversal ' 'Durability: At least Multiverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. At least Multiversal with magic and abilities Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extremely high; They were the ancient protectors of Ravenwood and have extensive knowledge of the Spiral and its worlds. Weaknesses: None Notable Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 2